What I Like About You
by paris1601
Summary: Response to Chisis' Challenge 2. Sakura tries to get Kuro to like Fai.


**Challenge Creator: **Chisis

**Challenge Title:** A Little Chat

**Challenge Summary:** Write only a dialogue between two characters about the other two without mentioning who is talking.

**Word Count:** 793

**What I Like About You**

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill that idiot!"

"Oh!"

"Hm? Oh, it's you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear."

"It's alright."

"..."

"..."

"Hey."

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Your name..."

"What about it?"

"The way Fai-san calls you... Is it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"But it's not his fault if he can't say it correctly. And I think it's kind of cute."

"I'm pretty sure he's perfectly capable of saying my name correctly, he's just doing that to annoy me."

"I think he's just trying to be friends with you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand what?"

"The name of a warrior is his brand. It should evoke as much fear in the hearts of his enemies as he himself does. It should never be mocked that way."

"..."

"Never mind."

"..."

"..."

"You're not very tolerant of Fai-san. You're nice to Syaoran and me, but you're always yelling at Fai-san."

"That's because he's an idiot."

"You're scary when you get mad."

"What?"

"I get scared... When you're mad at Fai-san and you start yelling at him, I get scared."

"Sorry, I'll try to yell softer next time."

"..."

"It's not easy, you know, to like a person you really don't like. Not everyone is as nice as you are."

"It's actually a lot easier than you think."

"..."

"We could try this game daddy taught Touya and me when I was still little."

"I don't know..."

"Please... It's easy to play and it could help you to learn to like Fai-san."

"Fine. Whatever."

"It's simple. I say something I like about Fai-san, then you say something you like about Fai-san. We keep doing that until one of us runs out of things to say. First person who runs out of things to say without repeating anything is the loser."

"Then I concede. I can't think of anything I like about that idiot mage."

"But the loser has to do a consequence chosen by Fai-san!"

"...Are you sure Fai didn't put you up to this?"

"My dad really taught me this game because I didn't like someone...although I couldn't remember who it was, yet."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I just remembered this game and thought it might help you to like Fai-san a little bit better. So, will you play?"

"I already said I would."

"Yay! So, I'll go first, then. I like Fai-san's smile. I really like it that he's always smiling."

"..."

"..."

"I give up. I'll go find the mage."

"But you're not even trying."

"Alright...I like it that he can fight when he has to."

"I like Fai-san because he's always nice to everyone."

"I like it that he can fight well."

"But you already said that."

"No, I said I like that he can fight. That's different. One is about having the capability and the other is about being good at it."

"But...oh, okay. Fai-san cooks really well. I like that."

"Uh...I like it that he can dodge attacks well."

"..."

"Huh. Fine. I like it that he looks after you kids."

"Oh. You do that, too, but that's a nice thing to say."

"Huh."

"Let's see... I like how Fai-san's really patient when he teaches me how to cook or draw or explains things to me."

"Yeah, I guess he's that."

"He's a really good teacher, too."

"That person—the one you didn't like—did you end up liking that person after you played this game?"

"What? I'm not sure, because I can't remember everything yet. I think I did. I feel nice and warm whenever I think about him. I think he became a very good friend."

"How do you know that without remembering him?"

"I know this might sound strange, but I may not remember details like his face or his voice or his name, but I do remember the feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Feelings like how I remember being afraid of him at first, but now, from what I can remember about him, I know that he made me happy."

"Huh."

"It's your turn, now."

"...I like his hands."

"His hands?"

"Fai's hands are soft and warm when he hugs me or holds on to me."

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"You're all red all of a sudden. Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah. It's your turn."

"I like how he always looks so cool. He looked especially handsome in Outo Country."

"Yeah, I guess he was."

"Uhm..."

"I've run out of things."

"What? Are you sure?"

"It's getting colder. Let's go back inside."

"Are we done playing the game?"

"Yeah. I'll go talk to Fai about that consequence."

"Wait"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Fai-san, now? Even a little bit?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Not really funny and the characters are a bit OOC, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for the challenge, Chisis-san._

_Reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
